paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'''Mario' Super Mario (スーパーマリオ Super Mario) as known in the series is the main protagonist of the group roleplays. He is the magnificent hero remarkably known for his heroric feats and deeds all done by him alone. He has saved the princess countless times from the evil King Koopa, Bowser. Rescuing the princess has been a singe for him, although, has also dealt with a few problems throughout his past. He has been given many abilities throughout his fights, and is a great fighter, being strong enough to handle merely any opponent. Peach is his bby Personality and Traits Mario has been known for many of his strong feats and ideals. He has been called brave and heroic for many things he has done for the Mushroom Kingdom and serves to protect it. However, his personality comes off sort of more of the very curious person who's sometimes not as bright as it may seem. He's somewhat timid in terms of talking with people he usually feels heavily affiliated with this concern, in love with.. He is very friendly and compassionate towards all of his friends and tries to make them all feel included and shares his heart and sympathy with those around him . Although, he may be a bit reckless, he usually comes up with ideas quickly enough, especially in battles. Although, even for all of these positive sides, he can get heavily emotional during very heartbreaking moments, and somewhat struggles to get past very hard events. Usually, the smallest guidance can help him significantly. He can come of sort of aggressive and off-putting when aggravated or mad. During fights, he doesn't fail to see the good in people and would try anything to help his friends if in need, even have respect for his own enemies. Powers and Abilities Mario's abilities and powers are very clear with his battles. Throughout each fight he goes through, he's able to fight with hand combat, using his hammer as his weapon, and fire with the ability of accessing 'Flame Energy' that is heavily preserved in his body. He's also able to endure many injuries and despite for how much injuries and damage he takes, he's still able to get and up and endure many of the incoming blows he takes. His fist to fist combat has been heavily called off as a huge advantage to many enemies. He's quick with how many attacks he will be able to deal off against even the toughest opponents. He has extreme strength that can lay even hardest punches. He's able to dodge many attacks, being extremely athletic and having large amounts of stamina to keep attacking, non-stop. His power is able to lift up and punch through the hardest material, allowing him to deal severe damage against most opponents with his toughest fist blows. Although, maybe not being as strong as most opponents, his power with his fists has been regarded as one of his more known abilities. Mario's use with his hammer has been heavily regarded. He's able to lift his hammer and do dangerous blows against his enemy. He's good enough to use it against most enemies, especially who use weapons themselves. He has many techniques to use along with them, allowing him to defeat many opponents and handle many enemies, even with swords! He holds a few badges on him, to use against any opponent. Usually, he wields three badges on his chest. They waste FP, on his FP meter, which holds 10 FP. The three badges he wields is 'Quake Hammer', 'Power Smash', and 'Piercing Strike', allowing the strongest of moves from this small badge arsenal. Lastly, but most infamous as his techniques in battle has been known and regarded as his ability to use his Flame Energy in battle. Even though it's possible to enhance the Flame Energy with the Fire Flower, it can still be harnessed and used for deadly results. He is able to use moves, such as charge up and shoot fireballs. He's also able to create his signature move, the Fire Sphere, as a result to smash into opponents in close quarters combat. He's also able to use other moves, like Flame Bash, Fire Chain Ball, and harness the flames in his hands to use Flame Palms to enhance his fist fighting capabilities. Relationships Luigi Mario's brother, Luigi, had been very close to him for his whole entire childhood. He had lived with his brother for his whole life, being very communicative and heavily affiliated with his brother. He keeps close contact and security over Luigi throughout many situations. Even when Luigi's scared, he treats him with utmost respect and tries to cheer him up and brighten him up throughout his adventures. Even coming off as behind his shadow, Mario still tries to include Luigi in his adventures as much as possible, never leaving his side and protecting him at all costs. MarioCrusades After the defeat of Alpha, the cold blooded serial killer and leader of a koopa clan called the Renegades. Mario was earned the title, 'the Great Crusader', also indicated as 'Mario the Grand.' He earned this title in the end of the first Crusade in his hometown, the Mushroom Kingdom after defeating foes like Mysterion. All though he was killed in the middle of the first Crusade he eventually was reawakened after the tragic sacrifice of Stefano, Mario's son. Powers and Skills During the Crusades, Mario grew into more of tactics and strategies. He can perform even stronger and efficient moves and strikes now. He would eventually earn the, 'Sea's Beauty' a sword that could only be earned to a brave hero by defeating the sword spirit. (More coming soon) Friends/Allies Lloyd Lloyd has always been a loyal companion to Mario. He is the general of the Koopa Warriors, the clan that fought with Mario's great grandfather, Ataleo. Overall, he is a strong and skillful tactictian/swordsman. Magnus All though, he's been through big pain, he is still a somewhat loyal friend to Mario. He saved Mario and the others from Orion, a minion loyal to Cybark. As the prince of Wyvern, he is a strong swordsman and has a fierce intimidation. Cinder Cinder does not join until the death of his dear brother Axel. He uses the power of thunder and sometimes has to take out his katana from his sheath. He can be a little moody at times and will do anything to protect his friends. Myst Myst is a Yoshi, and a light mage, from a different universe. When Mario was about to be destroyed by Bowser, Myst appeared out of nowhere and saved him. Despite him being a Yoshi, Mario understands that Myst is not to ride, after Myst knocked him a mile after he first tried. However, Mario and Myst share a great bond of friendship.Category:Characters Category:Heroes